Thinking Things Through
by JetBlack
Summary: Max must face the consequences of her actions. Sequel to Thought Thoroughly Throughout. Read that on first. The're both short stand alone pieces.


Title: Thinking Things Through By JetBlack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer, now let me think this through . . . nope I don't own 'em! Status: Complete 1/1 Summary: Max should have really thought before suggesting anything. Now she has to pay the consequences and repercussions.  
  
A/N: Since most of the reviews I got asked me to continue I decided why not. This was supposed to be a stand-alone but then when my brother read it and cracked up laughing he suggested an idea for a quick sequel. After this one though unless some higher power makes me there won't be continues. And this is still mostly from Max's side of things.  
  
As I lie here I still can't believe I am here. I turn my head slightly to my right side and look at Logan's sleeping face and turning to my other side I am met by Alec's mussed hair and small sleeping grin.  
  
The clock on the bedside table is glaring at me with its glowing red digits and I groan. Normal will kill me if I'm not at JamPony in 20 minutes.  
  
I think again of how things could have become like this. Never had I imagined the two guys that meant the most to me would take me seriously and agree to my sarcastic suggestion and settle for . . . this.  
  
I shake my head in slight disbelief; even if the sex is great it's still kinda . . . weird. As softly as I can I get up out of bed making sure not to wake them. It's too early and I have to get to work.  
  
I dress quickly and I'm about to head out, croissant in hand when I realize that my beeper is still attached to the jeans I wore last night. The jeans that are in the bedroom, discarded somewhere on the floor amongst Alec and Logan's clothes. It's been a week since this new development and I'm still a little awkward about the whole thing. But not Logan and Alec, oh no they have become best friends. During the deed they don't even acknowledge each other but during everything else they act like old friends.  
  
My feet make no noise as I pad into the room. The curtains are still shut and the bed remains in darkness but my vision needs no light. I muffle a laugh as I look on the bed. Alec and Logan are hugging, most probably thinking the other is me. Maybe there are some good things about this.  
  
Taking my beeper I high tail it out of there and to my baby that is waiting for me in the garage and I speed to Jampony.  
  
******  
  
Alec and Logan's smiles grew as they tightened their grip on each other still thinking it was Max. Logan's hand rests on Alec's stomach but when he moved the light trail of hair that goes from Alec's navel to unmentioned places brushed against his fingertips and the older man jumped back realization striking even in his half asleep state.  
  
Alec must have come to the same conclusions, as the transgenic leapt back just as much as the human and they stayed there just staring slightly horrified at the other.  
  
********  
  
I roll my eyes for the hundredth time as I pedal next to OC. It's our last run of the day before we can go home. She's still trying not to laugh; has been like that since I told her last week. Every five seconds she has a smart retort and I swear I wanna throttle her sometimes.  
  
"So Boo . . ." she clears her throat audibly, "What's new on the transgenic front? . . . Or does he take the back?"  
  
She erupts into loud laughter and I grip the handlebars tightly as we ride down the ramp to JamPony. Normal is already locking up and he gives me and Cindy strange looks.  
  
Of course she's still cackling like a laying hen over her handlebars and she's finding it difficult to lock the bike. I glare at her and storm out.  
  
*******  
  
The drive to foggle towers isn't too long and my heart rate increases as I park my baby in the underground parking. I should have thought things through, I should have said something. I groan at myself as the elevator dings and I step onto Logan's floor. I don't bother knocking and waltz right in straight to the couch and I throw myself less than gracefully onto it and I turn on the TV.  
  
One of those old pre-pulse shows is on. Some soap opera but I can't be bothered changing the channel.  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck rise and I know that they're in the room. I'd walked straight past them playing chess and having 'guy talk' and at the moment I couldn't be bothered acknowledging them.  
  
It seems I don't have to as I hear them walk over and Alec lifts me before him and Logan sit down on the couch and I find myself laying on their laps. Alec's fingers run themselves through my hair and I sigh. Logan's hands knead my sock covered foot and I groan.  
  
My eyes close briefly and I don't feel the weight of the remote in my hand anymore.  
  
"Hey! That was mine!" I yell turning towards them and trying to wrestle the remote from Logan.  
  
"Come on Max we wanna watch Buffy," Alec whines and I can't believe they're doing this. This is the third time this week they've ganged up on me.  
  
A smile stretches my lips as an idea dawns on me. I stand quickly and I turn going towards the bedroom, "Fine the deal's off. I'm calling Rafer."  
  
I've never seen people move so fast. Transgenic or Human and they're in front of me now blocking my path. A cocky grin grows on my lips. Oh yeah. Things are good.  
  
*****  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
